Dark Secret
by guardianranger
Summary: 5th Story to Mack's Daughter,Good And The Bad,A Secret Life and a Daughter's Destiny. Crossover story with Twilight(based on the movie). Kristy Sheppard-she starts a new life-becoming friends with Alison James.
1. Chapter 1

**New Life:Part** I

_Kristen-Kristy Sheppard was at her new school in Forks,Washington,was starting a new life at the moment. Didn't leave any trace in where she was heading off too._

_(Alison James) daughter to jasper hale cullen was sitting at her desk in homeroom,when kristy came walking into the classroom._

_"Class we have a new student here,please make her welcome"answered the teacher._

_Alison looks up when Kristy is sitting next to her with some books. "Hi! I'm Alison James,what grade are you in?"asked Alison._

_"Freshman"answered Kristy Sheppard._

_Alison smiles at the young girl,couldn't get anything off from her. "What classes do you have?"asked Alison._

_"Gym,English,world history,study hall-homeroom, lunch,theology,science and math._

_Alison smiles at the new girl. "Well we have homeroom,english and gym together"answered Alison._

_(Bella,Rosalie and Emmett come into the homeroom)_

_"Alison,whose this?"asked rosalie._

_"Kristy Sheppard she's new here"answered Alison working on her homeroom._

_"Cool! we should hang out sometime"answered bella._

_"I would like that"whispered Kristy Sheppard._

_(4 months later)_

_Kristy had been living in a small apartment-was running out of money soon,was afraid to ask for help._

_Apparently Alison already knew that Kristy needed a home to begin with,saw her walking home one day in the rain._

_Apartment complex went off in flames,Kristy had no home to live now._

_kristy was safe and sounded in Alison's home,along with the others._

_"Kristy! you are more than welcome to stay here"answered Jasper who sits down on the chair._

_kristy knows that Alison's family members are vampires. "Thanks"answered kristy._

_"Ms. Sheppard what about your family,you must have some?"asked Esme smiling at the young girl._

_"I don't have any parents-they died 16 years ago,was taken at a young age from my birth parents"answered kristy._

_Carlisle and Esme looked each other,they knew what it felt to have no parents._

_Alison knows some information than the others don't know of yet,about Kristy's background-she did some digging._


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends:Part II

_Kristy Sheppard was working on her homework-already knows that Alison would know she was keeping something from the Cullens-who are vampires._

_Alison likes Kristy knows she is keeping something from the others,was working on some homework in study hall in school._

_Kristy Sheppard had just finished her homework-math,english and world history already._

_Alison had finished her math,science and english homework already too in study hall._

_School Bells rings_

_"Kristy! Come on let's meet the others at the cafeteria"answered Alison James._

_Alison and Kristy heading towards the cafeteria-waiting in the lunch line._

_(Cullens) were already at their usual table._

_Rosalie whispers something to Jasper. "Can't believe your letting another human live with you"whispered Rosalie._

_jasper looks at his sister. "There's nothing wrong in any new people live in the house,Elite Squad they come and go"answered Jasper._

_"We shouldn't trust Kristy"answered Rosalie pointing it out._

_Kristy looks to see what Alison was getting for lunch,touches her shoulder. "Do they have a salad bar?"asked Kristy._

_Alison points towards another section of the cafeteria where there was a salad bar._

_"Thanks"answered kristy heading towards the salad bar section._

_Alison heads towards her family members-puts the tray next to Jasper._

_"Where's kristy?"asked Edward_

_"Salad bar"answered Emmett_

_Bella is also at the salad bar-she smiles at kristy too._

_Jasper puts his arm across-Alison's chair she was about to sit down in._

_Faith and Zelda some students-or say bullies._

_They tripped Kristy-trying to get her embarrassed in front of the other students._

_"Oops! Sorry we didn't see you come"answered Faith._

_Alison slowly walks to the table where the bullies were sitting at. __"Bella! Take Kristy to the table please"answered Alison_

_Bella takes Kristy to the table where the rest of the Cullens were slowly standing up now._

_Kristy is worried-doesn't want Alison to get into trouble-for her actions. "Alison! I don't want you to take the blame for my actions"whispered kristy._

_Alison smiles at the two bullies. "I wondered what your older siblings or cousins would say your picking on the new student who happens to be my cousin"shouted Alison._

_Faith chokes on her soda._

_Alison looks at Zelda. "I thought so,wouldn't want to get into trouble"answered Alison leaving the bullies table._

_Kristy and Alison make their way back towards the table._

_"Well lunch is going to be over soon"answered Rosalie checking her watch._

_Kristy looks at her salad now-that was sitting on the table._

_Alison looks at her watch. "Kristy come on"answered Alison._

_"Alison! Kristy hasn't had any lunch yet"answered Bella pointing it out._

_"Kristy and I are going to ditch the rest of the week of school"answered Alison grabbing Kristy hand racing out of the cafeteria into the school's parking lot._

_Jasper,Derek and Christian-two members of the Elite Squad followed the two girls out._

_"How come when we ditch school,we get into trouble?"murmured Rosalie._


End file.
